La tête
by Tatch
Summary: La tête pense. La tête songe. A ce présent merdique. Au passé. Pas trop à l'avenir, parce que son avenir est bien compromis. Et surtout, elle attend. Quand, où, qui, pourquoi, comment ? Elle ne sait plus.


La tête réfléchissait.

C'est qu'elle pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, la tête.

Alors elle pensait. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Et puis, lassée de penser, elle poussait un cri de rage. Ou, du moins, essayait. Parce que dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, les mottes de terre se précipitaient à la rencontre de sa glotte. Et que ça avait un sale goût. Alors, elle refermait la bouche. Et continuait de ruminer.

Elle songeait au quand. Mais elle savait plus. Faut dire que dans sa position, c'était dur de se rendre compte de la succession des saisons, ou plus simplement de l'alternance des nuits et des jours. Elle pouvait deviner le temps par contre. C'était plus facile. Quand il pleuvait, les vers de terre accouraient et grouillaient autour d'elle. La terre s'alourdissait, et l'humidité empoissait son univers. Pas très agréable. Mais on pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Dire qu'elle adorait la flotte avant…

Elle songeait au où. Ca, elle le savait très bien. Mais ça l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Enfin, ça aurait pu, mais dans la mesure où les chances de se sortir d'ici étaient assez maigres, valait mieux pas s'y attarder. Parce que ça servait à rien.

Elle songeait au qui. Et ce qui allait morfler quand elle ressortirait. Il allait savourer la douleur, hurler d'impuissance et se tordre sur le sol. Supplier. Agoniser. Lentement. Très lentement. Parce qu'on ne se moquait pas si facilement de sa personne. Oui, le qui allait voir. Et il allait regretter. Enfin… quand elle sortirait. C'était pas pour maintenant.

Elle songeait au pourquoi. Et ce pourquoi était étroitement lié au qui, à un foutu cerveau supersonique et à une tripotée de sceaux gardés par une forêt garnie de cerfs. C'est tout ce que la tête comprenait, étant donné qu'elle n'avait toujours pas saisi le comment du pourquoi. La série d'évènements qui avaient fait qu'elle avait pu tomber dans un piège aussi stupide.

Tant qu'on parlait du comment. La tête songeait aussi au comment. Et ça, c'était encore plus compliqué que tout le reste. Le moyen de sortir de ce trou quand on avait pas le contrôle de ses mouvements ? Difficile, hein ? Impossible même. Le comment impliquait la présence d'une tierce personne, d'une aide extérieure, et ça agaçait profondément la tête.

Une fois qu'elle eut parcouru le quand, le où, le qui, le pourquoi et le comment, la tête ne sut plus quoi faire. Songer à des atrocités ? Plus désagréable qu'autre chose, étant donné qu'elle pouvait pas les mettre à exécution. Et puis elle avait déjà essoré son imagination et avait des plans sanglants pour les centaines de siècles à venir.

Elle pouvait songer à ses membres. Les bouts de corps qu'elle avait perdus et qui étaient dispersés autour d'elle. En tentant une énième fois de les rappeler par la pensée, peut-être que ces foutus bouts de chairs viendraient se recoller tout seul ?

Fallait mieux pas rêver.

Mais si… mais si quelqu'un arrivait, dans quelques jours, dans quelques heures, dans quelques secondes, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il pourrait l'aider. Faudrait le convaincre. L'allécher assez pour qu'il accepte de se comporter comme un idiot et recouse les membres ensemble. Puisque l'autre abruti n'était plus là pour le faire. Pour une fois qu'il aurait été utile.

Convaincre. Amadouer. La tête était prête à supplier. A marchander pendant des jours et des jours. Pourvu qu'on la sorte d'ici. Elle en pouvait plus. Elle savait que ce don d'immortalité était merdique. En fait non, elle savait pas, elle n'avait jamais assez réfléchi pour le savoir, pour réaliser que vivre à tout jamais impliquait certains inconvénients. Se retrouver seule n'était pas franchement un problème. C'était plutôt que… A force de vivre, on en a marre. Les situations semblent se répéter et se ressembler. Un foutu cercle. La vie était un foutu cercle.

Quoique, à la réflexion, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation pareille. Le Jashin tentait-il de tester sa noble personne ? La tête n'avait-elle pas été assez fervente dans ses dévotions ? Fallait-il encore plus de souffrance, plus de sang et de victimes ?

Pourtant, ses massacres passés avaient été plutôt prolifiques… La tête trouva un peu de répit à se rappeler les ennemis disparus. Ce ninja de Kiri avait été particulièrement délicieux. La façon dont il l'avait regardée… elle s'en souviendrait tout le long de sa vie éternelle. Et puis il y avait eu ce ninja de Konoha, aussi. Comment qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Bof, aucune importance. Ce qui avait été drôle sur ce coup, c'était la réaction des petits camarades. Leur douleur. Leur désespoir.

Et puis leur vengeance. Ca, pour le coup, c'était moins drôle. Parce que ça lui avait valu de se retrouver ici.

Un silence. La tête était vide. Elle savait plus à quoi penser. Peut-être se raconter des histoires ? Avec des grands méchants loups et des petites filles qui se faisaient bouffer ? Ridicule. Alors elle pensa au dernier sujet qu'elle pouvait aborder. Les sensations d'un corps complets, entier, où les morceaux seraient rattachés les uns aux autres et pas éparpillés sous une tonne de terre.

Elle avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était beau, un organisme. A quel point c'était bien d'être Hidan, et pas qu'une tête.


End file.
